With No Wings To Catch You TRAD
by Naitia
Summary: Dean doit prendre soin d'un Castiel fraîchement humain qui a apprit bien trop rapidement à quel point les humains pouvaient être fragiles. Destiel Post saison 8.


**Titre :** With No Wings To Catch You

 **Rating :** T+

 **Pairing :** Castiel/Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

 **Disclamer :** Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Erik Kripke et la CW, je ne fais que réutiliser ses personnages et son univers à but fictif. L'auteure originale de cette fiction est Samikitten, elle m'a autorisée à traduire ses écrits (liens en bio).

 **Note de Naitia :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuses platement pour ce "retard" alors que j'avais promis un retour rapide lors de ma dernière traduction... L'explication : mon ordinateur m'a (encore) lâché. Je penses à une malédiction et cherche activement à contacter les Winchester, mais bon, vous savez... les gars sont occupés. J'utilise actuellement l'ordi de quelqu'un d'autre pour vous poster cela, mais ça me retarde clairement dans mes traductions/fictions (et mes cours, maybe). Ce qui me frustre au plus haut point, puisque j'avais vraiment des trucs sympa à vous partager... Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai un nouvel ordinateur perso (argent, toussa toussa) et j'en suis encore désolée.

En attendant de trouver une solution, voici un petit Destiel bateau mais qui fait quand même du bien là où ça passe (Okay, vous allez vomir des gay-arc-en-ciel). Et pardon pour les éventuelles fautes. Bonne lecture troupeau de patates !

* * *

Il s'avéra que la première fois que Castiel expérimenta la vraie douleur humaine, ce ne fût pas à cause d'une foulure à la cheville ou d'une migraine. Non, au lieu de cela il tomba dans les escaliers du bunker. Apparemment, être fraîchement humain rendait l'ancien ange quelque peu maladroit.

Sam était sur une affaire avec Jody, alors Cas et Dean s'étaient occupés d'aller faire des courses, chose qui devenait urgente. La nourriture disparaissait rapidement lorsque le bunker hébergeait trois hommes adultes plutôt que deux. Dean était en train de refermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit le glapissement suivit du bruit sourd du corps de Castiel dégringoler jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

\- "CAS !" Hurla-t-il en s'élançant à son tour dans les escaliers, s'agenouillant auprès de lui lorsqu'il arriva en bas. "Hey, ça va mec ? Réponds-moi, Cas !

\- Dean ?" Répondit Castiel en essayant de se relever, échouant lamentablement. "Ouch.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire." Dit Dean, le soulagement inondant sa voix. "Je suis étonné que tu ne te sois pas brisé la nuque. Rien ne te paraît cassé, hein ?

\- Je ne crois pas ?" Souffla Castiel, incertain, tandis qu'il essayait de bouger. Il gémit, la douleur de sa longue chute commençant à s'installer. "Tout me fais mal, néanmoins.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Allez, essayons de te relever du sol, d'accord ?" Castiel hocha la tête et poussa presque un nouveau cri de douleur tandis que Dean l'aidait à se relever. "Ok, tout vas bien, d'accord ? Appuis toi sur moi et on t'emmènes dans un lit."

Dean se débrouilla pour porter Castiel jusqu'à sa propre chambre, s'arrêtant seulement quelques fois pour reprendre son souffle. Il posa Castiel sur le lit aussi doucement que possible, grimaçant alors que celui-ci gémissait d'inconfort.

\- "Attends mon vieux." Dit-il, marchant en direction de la salle de bain. "Je sais qu'on a de l'antidouleur quelque part par ici." Castiel se contenta de grogner en réponse, ce qui fit accélérer les recherches de Dean. "Aha !" S'exclama-t-il, triomphant, lorsqu'il mit la main sur la fameuse bouteille, s'en emparant ainsi que le verre qu'il venait de remplir d'eau. "Tu te rappelles de comment on prend des cachets ?" Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il revint au chevet de Castiel.

\- "Prétendre que c'est de la nourriture et l'avaler ?" Tenta Castiel en grognant.

Dean hocha la tête. "Juste, ne mâche pas. Crois-moi. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir quel goût ça a."

Castiel batailla pour se redresser assez afin que Dean puisse lui rajouter des oreillers dans le dos. Il souffrait bien trop pour tenir le verre sans le faire tomber, alors Dean le tint pour lui, le faisant basculer légèrement dans sa bouche après que Cas y ait mit la pilule.

\- "Tu devrais commencer à te sentir mieux dans quelques minutes, d'accord ?" Dit Dean, résistant à l'envie pressante de lisser les cheveux indomptables de l'autre homme. "Je vais réparer cette coupure maintenant." Dit-il en désignant son front.

Castiel grimaça et siffla même lorsque Dean tamponna l'éraflure. "Pardon, pardon." Lui murmura doucement le chasseur.

Castiel soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qu'il combattait déjà depuis que la douleur était apparue. "Je suis tellement désolé, Dean." Chuchota-t-il.

La main de Dean était toujours sur son front. "Désolé pour quoi, Cas ?"

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et les larmes coulèrent presque aussitôt. "Pour tout ! C'est déjà assez embarrassant que tu doives me guider à travers ce qu'implique être humain, et maintenant tu es obligé de prendre soin de moi après que je me sois fait mal. Tu n'aurais rien dû faire de tout cela. Je devrais être capable de prendre soin de moi-même, mais je… je ne peux pas." Dit-il tandis que les sanglots prenaient le dessus.

\- "Ca va maintenant, tout va bien." Répondit Dean de la manière la plus apaisante qu'il put. "Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

\- Mais j'ai aidé Métatron à-

\- Non." Dit sévèrement Dean, puis il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Castiel pour le faire taire. "Cet enfoiré t'a manipulé. Il savait que tu voulais agir pour le bien et s'en ai servi contre toi. La chute des anges est de sa faute. Point à la ligne." Dean offrit un léger sourire à Castiel. "Et pour ce qui est de prendre soin de toi, je veux le faire. Tu es de la famille, et la famille inclue de toujours veiller les un sur les autres. En plus, tu n'es pas encore habitué à ta condition humaine. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois je me suis blessé pendant ma croissance ? C'est comme un rite de passage !" Déclara-t-il en carressant les cheveux de Castiel. "Tu te débrouilles bien, Cas. Laisse toi juste le temps d'ajuster les choses."

Castiel avait levé de grands yeux bleus vers lui, les lèvres entre-ouvertes de surprise face au discours de Dean. Ce dernier était tenté de capturer ces lèvres pleines et parfaites des siennes, mais maudites blessures : ce n'était pas le moment. Malheureusement.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et se releva. "Je vais aller chercher un peu de glace pour ta tête. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite."

Il atteignit finalement la cuisine et secoua la tête. _Ressaisis-toi !_ Pensa-t-il tandis qu'il attrapait un sachet de glace dans le congélateur. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Castiel semblait plus calme même si toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Il saisit un gant de toilette trônant sur le dessus de sa commode afin d'enrouler le sachet de glace à l'intérieur et revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- "Tiens Cas, ton éraflure est en train de se transformer en bosse." Dit-il en plaçant la glace sur la tête de Castiel avec précaution.

Castiel grogna legèrement lorsque le froid commença à s'infiltrer au travers du gant. "C'est froid." Se plaignit-il, mais il continua de l'appuyer contre sa tête.

\- "C'est le but, Captain Obvious." Dean ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

Il baissa les yeux vers Castiel, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Castiel devrait probablement dormir lorsque la douleur s'atténurait, mais il était encore tout habillé. Son t-shirt avait un peu de sang dessus suite à sa blessure à la tête, du sang avait coulé jusque dans son cou, et il y avait désormais un trou dans son jean, au niveau de son genou. Dean avait été tellement absordé par le fait de canaliser la douleur de Castiel qu'il n'avait même pas enlevé son propre blouson et ses chaussures.

\- "Ok, mec, il est temps de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise." Dit-il, s'agenouillant pour retirer les ridicules chaussures jaunes et noires de Castiel. (Cas avait été tellement excité lorsqu'il les avait trouvées, Dean n'avait pas pu dire non.)

\- "Est-ce que tu essayes de me mettre à poil, Dean ?" Plaisanta Castiel, les antidouleurs faisant vraisemblablement effet.

Dean rougit et ne répondit pas. La situation actuelle était bien loin des fantasmes qu'il avait lorsqu'il était question d'enlever les vêtements de Castiel. Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, bougeant doucement la cheville de Cas pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas foulée.

\- "Essaye de t'asseoir un peu plus pour que je t'enlèves ce sweat." Dit Dean tandis qu'il aidait Castiel à se redresser. Ils réussirent à arracher Cas à son pull à capuche rouge, le même que Sam et Dean lui avaient donné quand ils l'avaient ramené vivre au bunker.

\- "Hum, est-ce que tu peux enlever ton jean, ou est-ce que..." Dean déglutit. "Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Aide, s'il te plaît." Répondit Cas, sonnant maintenant grogui.

Sans un mot (car ce n'était définitivement pas le moment d'ouvrir la bouche et dire quelque chose de stupide), Dean déboutonna le pantalon de Castiel et l'aida à se hisser hors du vêtement. Puis, avant qu'il ne s'autorise un coup d'oeil vers son meilleur ami à moitié nu, il le recouvrit avec un couvertre supplémentaire. Castiel laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux.

\- "Tu tombes de sommeil, Cas ?

\- Hmm ?" Marmonna Castiel.

Dean ricana doucement. "Repose toi maintenant, ange." Chuchota-t-il.

\- "J'ne suis plus un ange." grogna Castiel tandis qu'il sombrait.

Sans écouter sa raison, Dean pressa un baiser sur son front. "Tu seras toujours mon ange, Cas."

Dean soupira alors qu'il descendait du lit pour se poster sur une chaise près de son lit. Cette même chaise que Castiel utilisait lorsqu'il "veillait" sur Dean. Après tout cela, il n'était plus tellement question de le nier : il était amoureux de Castiel. Malheureusement, il avait été bien trop terrifié jusqu'ici pour avouer à Castiel ce qu'il ressentait, mais peut-être que maintenant...

Alors qu'il pensait à tout confesser à Castiel sur ses sentiments, Dean s'endormit. Il fût réveillé par un léger grognement provenant de son lit. Il se redressa immédiatement pour venir s'asseoir près de Cas.

\- "Hey, tu vas bien ?" Demanda Dean, inquiet.

\- "Oui, j'avais juste oublié que bouger était une mauvaise idée." Croassa Castiel.

Dean vérifia sa montre. "Tu pourras rependre un antidouleur dans environ une demi-heure. Je n'ai pas envie de t'en donner trop souvent. Tu tiendras le coup jusque là ?

\- Je penses que oui. Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ?

\- Bien sûr !" Dean lui tendit le verre et l'aida à boire.

Castiel se réenfonça dans les coussins, observant Dean avec une lueur lourde de sens au fond des yeux.

\- "Quoi ?" Demanda Dean.

\- "Il y a quelque chose que j'attends de te dire depuis un moment." Répondit nerveusement Castiel. "C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas que cela affecte négativement notre amitié."

Le comportement anxieux de Castiel et sa façon de le regarder amenèrent Dean à penser (espérer ?) que, peut-être, Cas ressentait la même chose que lui. Il choisit d'envoyer la prudence au diable et prit sa main dans la sienne. "Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça." Dit Dean, serrant gentillement sa main.

Castiel regarda leurs mains jointes et se reconcentra sur le visage de Dean. Il semblait plein d'espoir, mais il prit quand même une profonde inspiration avant de dire : "Je t'aime Dean."

Dean laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir. Il se pencha en avant et répondit, "Je t'aime aussi", avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de l'ange.

* * *

Sam rentra plus tard cette nuit là et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte grande ouverte de la chambre de Dean alors qu'il se rendait à la sienne. La vue de son frère blottit contre Castiel dans son propre lit le fit sourire. Il referma silencieusement la porte après avoir prit une photo avec son téléphone. Il envoya l'image à Jody, un fier "Je te l'avais dit ! Par ici la monnaie" accompagnant le tout.

* * *

 **Note de Naitia :** Alright, j'espère que ce dégoulinement de sentiments vous a plût ^^. Encore une fois, je vais m'arranger pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue pour vous. Les reviews sont appréciées à leur juste valeur, même si je ne peux pas toujours répondre à tout le monde 3. Bisous tout le monde !

\- Naitia


End file.
